The Tiger Hunt
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Written for LJ's fanfic bakeoff Soma, Lizzie, and Ciel go on a "tiger hunt"
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tiger Hunt, part 1  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: G  
>Summary: Soma amuses Lizzie, while waiting for Ciel to arrive, with a "tiger hunt"<br>Warnings: none

Author's note: Mahout is a keeper/driver of an elephant. A howdah is a seat or covered pavilion on the back of elephant or camel.

888

"I know what to do to pass the time, Miss Elizabeth, until Ciel gets here!" Soma said as he helped himself to a handful of cherries from the bowl on the tea table.

"What?" she replied.

"We can go on a tiger hunt!"

Lizzie laughed. "Silly Prince Soma! There aren't any tigers here."

"We can pretend they are! And we can also pretend the sofa is an elephant and I'm the mahout!" Soma smiled. "Agni can be the tiger, and you'll be the princess."

"Okay!"

"Now observe how to ride the elephant," Soma said with all seriousness. He got up and walked over to the sofa where she sat and climbed onto the arm and then scrambled up behind her as he straddled the back of the sofa.

"Prince Soma!"

"I'm not a prince, just Soma, your humble servant. You can be Princess…" he thought it over.

"Ooh… something starting with an 'L' because everyone calls me 'Lizzie.' Only you and Mister Agni call me 'Elizabeth.'"

"Okay… How about Princess Lali?"

"Sounds pretty…Soma." She blushed.

"I'm glad you like it, now give me your hand to I can help you up here."

"Okay…" Lizzie squealed with delight as he helped to sit behind him.

"Normally you'd ride in a howdah, but since I don't know what we could use to make one… you'll just have to hold onto me so you don't fall off."

Lizzie blushed again, but wrapped her arms around him none-the-less. When Soma rocked back and forth, like he was riding an elephant, she giggled and he chuckled along with her. Suddenly, he stopped rocking. Taking an imaginary gun out of nowhere when Agni entered the room, he held it and took aim. "There's the ferocious man-eater, your highness," he said in a loud stage whisper.

"Ooh…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Tiger Hunt, part 2  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Ciel finds Soma's game unamusing<br>Warnings: none, except pretend violence

Author's note: Mahout is a keeper/driver of an elephant.

888

Taking careful aim with his imaginary rifle, Soma tracked Agni's movements while his khansama pretended to stalk them.

Lizzie squealed in feigned horror. "Save me, Mahout Soma!" she cried. "I'm scared the tiger'll eat me!"

Soma grinned. "Yes, your highness…" He waited for Agni to get closer, before he pulled the "trigger," and moving backwards from the recoil, he shouted, "BANG!"

Agni growled and fell to the floor, pretending to be the dead tiger, amid their peals of laughter.

"Observe, your highness! The jackals are here to feast from the carcass!" he cried when Ciel and Sebastian came running to see what was wrong. Soma held his "rifle" up and shot into the air. "BANG! BANG! Back you jackals! That tiger is for my princess!" He scrambled down the arm of the sofa in the same manner he had climbed up, leaving Lizzie there to laugh herself silly at the look on her fiancé's face.

"Ciel! You look…so… hehehehe!" she tittered into her hand, her face cherry-red from laughing.

Ciel, however, was unamused when Soma came over to stand there with his foot on Agni's rump. He simply strode right past him and over to Lizzie. "Lizzie what are you doing?"

She giggled, and putting her arms around him, let him help her down. "Prince Soma and I were playing tiger hunt. It was really fun! I got to be a princess!"

"I'm sure it was."

She smiled. "It helped pass the time while I waited."

"Sorry, I was late," Ciel mumbled. "We were held up."

"It's okay." She smiled. "You should play with us, right, Prince Soma?" Lizzie asked when he came over to them.

"Yeah! It's a lot of fun."

"It really is!"

"Perhaps another time, Lizzie."

"Good! You need more play; less work, my little friend!"

"Whatever…"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Tiger Hunt, part 3  
>Fandom: Kuroshitsuji<br>Author: kira  
>Words: 300<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Soma, Lizzie, and Ciel go on a "tiger hunt"<br>Warnings: none except pretend violence

Author's note: Mahout is a keeper/driver of an elephant.

888

"So why are we sitting on the back of the sofa again?" Ciel said with an air of affected boredom.

"We're hunting tigers and gaur," Soma said. "Now get your rifle ready. The man-eater is attempting to kill a gaur. I, your faithful mahout, Soma, will kill the tiger while you get the gaur! Be ready when they come into view, my prince."

Ciel rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

"I do, and remember from now on your name is Prince Chakor," Soma said. He turned his upper body around to face them. "Now you must listen to your mahout and observe very carefully what he says. You see over there in the mango orchard?"

"You mean the doorway? OUCH! Lizzie!" Ciel cried when she pinched him.

"Ciel, I mean Prince Chakor, you're not playing nicely!"

Ciel rubbed his arm where she had pinched him. He felt ridiculous with Soma's somewhat oversized sherwani on over his clothes and a towel turban, while the prince looked positively obscene in just his pants and vest. He also failed to see the fascination with playing with pretend rifles when he had shot a real one before. And if Soma used the word "observe" incorrectly one more time he was going to pinch him as hard as he wanted to pinch Lizzie.

"Ready, Prince Chakor?"

"Yes, Soma…"

"Listen, I think I hear the tiger coming!" Soma held his "rifle" at the ready.

Ciel wisely did the same before Lizzie could pinch him.

Just then, Sebastian followed by Agni entered the room.

They took aim and…

"BANG! BANG!"

Agni, holding his hands up like claws, snarled like a tiger, while Sebastian, holding his hands up like horns, let out a soft "moo."

"YAY! You got them!"

"Well done, Prince Chakor!"

"You too, Mahout Soma."


End file.
